


Snakes in the Den, Dark Stars in the Magic, and Death in His Heart

by ShadowLilly



Series: A Snake that wishes his life was less of a headache [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, And is forced to get better (I mean honestly, Creature Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione Granger Bashing, Horcruxes, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Remus Lupin Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Bashing, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, a Queen of another place has to step in and make it better)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLilly/pseuds/ShadowLilly
Summary: A child is stolen, two and maybe three die in one night, four are searching, and five are reunited.A meddling headmaster overstepts his boundaries (again), by stealing the baby of a redhead and a brunet and gives him to another redhead and a raven head. He should of expected the parents of the baby to search for their missing son.Honestly, trying to raise him like a pig to slaughter just made it worse.Say goodbye to your former ways Wizarding Britain! This family will drag you kicking and screaming into better ones."I mean come one people! You're making your world worse! Not better! I mean, look at all of these lines that have died out and would still be here today if some of these laws didn't excist!" - A very disgrutled elder sister of Clint
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, others
Series: A Snake that wishes his life was less of a headache [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704586
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

Albus Dumbledore was running. 

Running through a forest made of withering shadows, living trees that moved on their own, and home to horrifying beasts that were after his blood. The only reason he was here and not in Azkaban was because a figure of black shadows and chocolate brown eyes appeared in his Azkaban cell and dropped him in a clearing and told him to run before disappearing into the tree line. 

His old body, worsened by his stay in the worst prison in Europe, was close to failing. The only reason why it wasn't was because of the collar around his neck that appeared after he was taken from his cell. It was thin, made of silver, was loose enough that he could put a few fingers in the gap between it and his neck, and was supporting his body enough that it would last until his hunters caught up. 

A laugh to his right made him vear to the left. The laugh belonged to one of the beasts chasing him. It looked to be a mix of a human and a buck that was starved. It's voice sounded as if the wind was speaking alongside a female voice. It was the only beast that he saw in full, not just glimpses. 

He finally crashed into another clearing on the opposite side of the forest. Halfway to the other side, a force crashed into his back, making him fall to the mud covered ground and almost smashing his head against a fallen tree. When he turned to be on his back and leaning against the fallen tree, he was met with the sight of the starved human-buck beast standing in front of the tree line, with a tall being in battered silver and black armor that had a multi-horned helm and holding a jagged sword (who's point was buried in the ground) with both hands, standing to its right. Albus could see two glowing eyes from beneath the helm, the right sea green and the left glacier blue.

The armored being had a chocolate brown eyed raven on its left shoulder, and above the raven was two glowing emerald green eyes. He could not tell what was attached to them, the forest was too dark and the only light was the moon's rays that were hitting the middle of the clearing.

But what caught his attention the most was the person standing right infront of him, less than three feet away from his own legs. It was Clint Ravens dressed in a mix of muggle hunting gear and wixen dueling gear, all of it was made of leather, some sort of scaled hide that he could not immediately identify, and flexible fabric. Clint was one of his old students and one of the many reasons why he was thrown into Azkaban after his reputation was completely destroyed. 

"Ah, Clint, my boy, it is good to see you. I am not quite sure on how I got here, and maybe you could help me get out of this dreadful forest? I am sure this is all a slight misunderstand-"

Before he could finish the last word, an arrow was lodged deep into the wood of the fallen tree, close enough that he felt the draft from it. A bow was in Clint's right hand, with a quiver full of arrows on his back. How Albus did not notice them before, eluded him.

"I will stop you there." His former student's words were sharp and full of malice. "You know full well how you got here. Just not by who. And this couldn't be further from a misunderstanding even if it tried."

The antlered beast laughed and sang in Clint's distorted voice 'Couldn't be! Couldn't be!' then laugh again. The raven flapped its wings at the laugh. The armored being stayed silent and the eyes behind them bobbed up and down a few times, as if in agreement. Clint put the bow on his back and held out his hand. The shadows immediately sprang up to form a familiar sword. He walked forward to stand with his feet parallel with Albus's hips.

"Albus Dumbledore, for your crimes against the Celain Family, I sentence you to death."

Before the old man could do anything besides widen his eyes, the sword was stabbed down, right into the heart of the one who stole its master when he was not even two years old and tried to raise him like a pig to slaughter. The gems on its hilt glowed with the life force, soul, and magic it took. It would keep the life force, as was its right, but would give the soul and magic to Lady Magic and Death, as was their rights. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If one were to find a forest that looked to be made of lively and harmless shadows, trees that seemed to move on their own that helped the lost find their way out, and animals that seemed more intelligent than the rest of their species, they would eventually find a beautiful clearing right in the middle of it. And right in the middle of that clearing they would find a log with a surprisingly new looking hand made arrow lodged in its wood, and a skeleton with a long piece of metal sticking out of the middle of the ribcage, leaning against the middle of the log, right next to the arrow. 

They knew not to go near it, for nothing grew in a 10 foot diameter of the skeleton. Not even animals would go in the circle, except a chocolate eyed raven that would only land on the shaft of the arrow. It would even caw at a person if they got too close to the circle, as if in warning. They even knew that the piece of metal was not the weapon used to kill the thing that is now a skeleton, it was only placed there to make sure the skeleton stayed dead.

There is a story about that forest. A story that says not to believe you are all powerful, to believe you can get away with everything, to believe that no one will question you or to think that no one will think differently from what you want them to, and warns against messing with beings with more power than you.

After all, the skeleton in the clearing is only proof that one believed all of those, and now serves as a warning to those that try the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess what the human-buck creature is? I'll give a hint, it originates from Native American legends and is mostly found in the Great Lakes region of the US and Canada


	2. One for Thieving

It was a calm, yet cloudy day, when IT happened. Six months after the birth of the third child and second son of Luna Star and Alex Ravenbolt. They only left their child in his crib to nap while they checked on their other children. 

Lucy, their first child and only daughter, took a liking to experimenting with different ingredients and wanted to become a healer. She was only 8, and was prone to cause explosions even when she wasn't playing with her mother's Black Fire (which was harmless to everyone and everything, unless Luna willed it to harm). Percy, their second child and first son, was a year younger than his sister and, while he was a quiet child, he loved to sneak into the armory, practice his slowly growing powers over water and ice, and practice his stealth skills by wearing heavy and loud things around the house for as long as it took for someone to notice. 

He especially loved to sneak up on his sister while being weighed down with loud noise making items, and scare Lucy whenever she was experimenting. They lost  _ a lot _ of glassware and wooden utensils that way, and had to buy more durable things.

In short they were a bloody nightmare and a half if left alone for long periods of time. And I wouldn't even mention the other family members that were in the house, which was located on the family compound, doing who knows what.

  
  


No one knows how they found the house, and got past the wards and other defenses that surrounded the perimeter of the property, gardens that surrounded the house, and the house itself. Nor how they found the nursery while evading the multiple people that were in the halls and rooms that had to be used to get to said nursery. And they definitely don't know how they got into the room, took the sleeping baby, and got out of the house and off the property all in two hours.

Two hours. 

That's all it took for someone to fracture a family that has been around since before Merlin, to make that family even more protective of their younger members and even more paranoid, and to shatter the hearts of a mother and father of three and their two remaining children.

Two hours. 

That's all it took for someone to squeeze through a crack in the wall and wards surrounding the property, to remain undetected by the family members that were outside, the cross ten miles of grounds, four of which was forest, and slip by two more wards and through the house, and back out. 

The clouds in the sky turned from their white color, to dark grey and black and grew in size until they covered the sky. A whole family mourned for their lost member and the sky cried with them, creating the biggest, yet non deadly, storm Great Britain had seen in years. 

Their only comfort was that Clint's name on the family tree was still a bright gold and still glowed slightly with a green and black light, and not dull and faded. He was alive. They also knew none of their own betrayed them. Otherwise their name would stop glowing their soul's colors and would start flashing red light and the name would turn black.

  
  


After that day the wards were tripled, the land and everything on it made unplottable, and only those with the family blood in their veins could see it or even set foot inside the wards. The family looked and looked, but they never found Clint. They even looked in the same places just in case.

  
They wouldn't find anything until one hot summer day, less than five years from when Clint was first taken in a small, cookie-cutter neighborhood that was so  _ ordinary _ , that they were  _ insulted _ that that was the hiding place Clint was hidden.


End file.
